Black Hole
|allies = *Pen *Tree *Pillow *Liy *Pie *Bottle |enemies = None |color = Black (Event horizon), Purple, blue, orange (Accretion disk) |recc = fuzzieproductions |first = Gardening Hero |last = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (269 votes to join) BFB: TBA |voice = Satomi Hinatsu |kills = 3 |place = BFDIA: 28th (to join) BFB: TBA |deaths = 1}} Black Hole is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. He is a former recommended character that could have participated in BFDIA. However, Black Hole only received 269 votes, placing 26th in voting, and was sent to the Locker of Losers. Black Hole was first seen in Gardening Hero, pulling Spongy in, and was eventually sold because of budget cuts. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Flower forces Black Hole to help her remove the lid from a jar of cyanide. In the process, Black Hole sucks up the recovery centers, Balloony, and the jar of cyanide before being crushed down to a smaller size by Four. Personality Black Hole has been shown to be laid-back and casual, both in his actions and in his interactions with other contestants, and doesn't like to argue or start fights. Despite Black Hole having immense power, with even his presence being able to destroy a variety of objects, he does not use his power for malicious intentions, showing that he has a high level of self-control and willingness to interact with others without destroying them. Appearance Black Hole appears to be a black hole. He is black, surrounded by RGB-related lights. In Gardening Hero, Black Hole is extremely large and was called Vortex by maristanaweb. In BFDIA, Black Hole was smaller, but it all was in Eraser's mind, and he got eliminated. In BFB, he was crushed down further by Four, becoming the size of an average contestant and allowing him to compete. Coverage BFDI In "Gardening Hero", Black Hole pulled Spongy inside of him, before eventually being sold because of budget cuts. BFDIA In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Black Hole is the above the sky instead of the sun. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Black Hole basically talks to flower about cyanide, then black hole eats the cyanide and everyone causing four to come and squeeze black hole into the same size as everyone else so that he could actually compete despite his powers being beyond mediocre compared to other black holes which are so strong that not even light can escape so black hole is basically a weak vacuum In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Black Hole does “the thing”, which makes Foldy come out of one of the jawbreakers. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Black Hole pulls ’s swing like there’s no tomorrow. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Black Hole sucks the forks away from Four. In "Fortunate Ben", Black Hole gets obliterated. In "Four Goes Too Far", Black Hole is revived and is thought to have the twinkle by Firey. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Black Hole does not appear throughout the entire episode. Votes Number of Kills Kills: 3 Deaths * Fortunate Ben: Died from Four "obliterating" him. Trivia *Black Hole does not always vacuum in objects. **In the LOL, he didn't consume it or any of its contents. **In BFB, his absorption abilities seem to be voluntary as demonstrated in the first episode. **When Pen gives Black Hole a high five, his arms just loops around him. **After becoming smaller, this ability has been weakened, as demonstrated in the second episode. **He only vacuums in objects if they're nudged towards him. **This means that Black Hole can handle his vacuum rate. *Black Hole is one of the two contestants that are faceless, the other one being Robot Flower. **One of three if you count TV. *Black Hole is the only limbless member of Death P.A.C.T. **He is also the only faceless member of Death P.A.C.T. *Black Hole is one of the only limbless characters who can fly. **The others being Cloudy, Puffball, Bell, and originally Lightning. *Black Hole is the only faceless contestant that can fly. *Black Hole is able to grow in size, as seen when he is sucking up forks. *Black Hole has a hard time hearing things, as said by Remote in Today's Very Special Episode. *Getting Teardrop to Talk is currently the only episode where Black Hole wasn't the contestant who got Death P.A.C.T safe from elimination. *So far, the only way to kill Black Hole is to obliterate him, as seen in Fortunate Ben. *He has done most of the challenges for Death P.A.C.T. This later lampshaded Tree when Pen tries to get him to do the challenge for them in Today's Very Special Episode. *He does not appear in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Males Category:Non-Objects Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Black Hole Category:Limbless Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:Faceless Category:Limbless Contestants Category:Flying Contestants